


Bed

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [16]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: Jisung braces himself for his roommates' prank.





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> something (very) short and quick to get the gears back to work after monthssssss TT^TT

When Wanna One moved in together and chose the rooms they’d share for the next year and a half with a game, Jisung, well accustomed to his bandmembers’ prankster personalities, was right to imagine someone would try to scare him. Too bad the fluffed up covers he saw on the top bunk were a ruse.

 

Sliding from under the single bed with a roar, Seongwoo managed to effectively scare Jisung, making a shriek mixed with laughter resonate through the dormitory. Ah, music for his ears.

 

 

This time the leader isn’t going to let himself be surprised, however. _He’s ready_. The dormitory is a flurry of people getting ready to go to sleep, but he _saw_ one of those rascals hide under that very same bed, ready to spring as soon as someone enters. 

 

Fully stepping out of the bathroom as if he saw nothing, Jisung calmly enters his room and heads to the bunk bed, only to suddenly drop to his hands and knees with a cavernous ‘boo’ about to leave his lips to spook whoever is feeling playful tonight.

 

But it’s not the mischievous eyes of Seongwoo or Jaehwan, or the big and sparkly eyes of one of the maknaes, that look back at him from the shadows.

 

 

A watery gasp is all Jisung manages to utter before being dragged under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> damn, i know i'm not the best writer but i can't believe it has been a full 7 months (and a handful of days) since i last wrote,well,anything? and i could've sworn i wrote something for last year's halloween but it has actually been a banging **2 years** (!!!) since One night at Freddy's...these years have been a blur despite (or because of) the monotony.  
>  'nyways, an horror oneshot is in the works to belatedly celebrate Halloween (bc we all know i'm gonna finish it when the celebration is already done with), i recently got into some groups stemmed from Broduce101, and i want to cry at the abandoned state of some of my fics. What's up y'all?


End file.
